My Heart Is Yours
by Williams West
Summary: ¡Elsanna! (AU) No puedes ofrecer nada, por qué no tienes absolutamente nada, eres solo una persona en busca de la felicidad y entregarle todo a tu ser amado, pero solo puedes entregarle tu corazón y ver que pasa... Anna, ¿Aceptará el amor de Elsa y vivir de el? ¿Podrán ser felices? Del amor no se vive, dicen algunos, otros dicen que con el amor basta.


_** ¡Hola! Aquí reportándose señores y señoras :3**_

_** Acabo de ver "Maléfica" ¡Oh pero que hermosa película! Quede enamorada, así que pronto verán algunas de mis locuras escritas sobre Aurora y Maléfica XDD**_

_** Gracias por leer.**_

_** Un comentario a esta pobre vagabunda :c. **_

_**¡Amarlos!**_

* * *

_**My Heart Is Yours.**_

_Dos chicas se adentraban a un pequeño bosque, tomadas de la mano, sonriendo al sentir que no escondían su amor, pero solo por las noches, en el día, volvían adquirir sus puestos de __**"Sirviente" **__y __**"Señorita".**__ Lo sabían y eso les dolía, pero más a Elsa, quien sabía que Anna, se había comprometido hace dos meses, sin si quiera ella saber. _

"_**No sientas, no le dejes ver". **_

"_**Esconde".**_

"_**No has de abrir tu corazón". **_

_- ¡Elsa! –Intentaba llamar la atención de la chica hace bastante tiempo-_

_- Lo siento, estaba en mi mundo –Dándole una cálida sonrisa- _

_- Hemos llegado –Tirando de la mano, de su ahora, novia- ¿Qué te parece? _

_- Es… Es hermoso… -Decía asombrada- _

_El lago era hermoso, únicamente por la iluminación que le daba la luna, sin la luna, solo le daría hermosura el sol, pero jamás la hermosura de la luna. Elsa dirigió su vista a Anna y se preguntó si ella podía ser la luna o el sol de la peli-roja, embozo una sonrisa al pensar aquello, ella jamás podría darle lo que ella realmente quisiera, tenía una vida miserable, no tenía dinero, tan solo podía ofrecerle su corazón y morir en el intento. Aquello, borro la sonrisa de sus labios, ella no podía ser ni el sol, ni mucho menos la luna, pero recordó que la luna no brilla sin el sol. __**"Anna, es el sol"**__ pensó inmediatamente, mientras aquella sonrisa volvía a sus labios. _

_- ¿Qué pasa Elsa? Te noto distante… -Tomando ambas manos de la chica-_

_- Sabes que la luna no brilla sin el sol ¿Cierto? –Mostrando la misma sonrisa de antes-_

_- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es increíble! –Sonrió emocionada, dirigiendo su mirada a la luna- _

_- Estaba pensando… -Bajo su mirada al pasto, que era platinado gracias a la grandiosa iluminación- Si yo podría ser tu luna, y tu mi sol –Levanto la mirada tímidamente- _

_- Oh, Elsa ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan jodidamente romántica?! –Abalanzándose sobre la chica para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos- _

_- Anna, baja la voz –Riendo sutilmente- Sin tu calor y amor, yo no brillaría –Aferrándose fuertemente a la cintura de la más baja- _

_- Elsa… -Susurro el nombre de la chica con una enorme sonrisa-_

_Ambas chicas se aferraron a sus cuerpos que se estremecían al contacto de la piel, y la temperatura subía considerablemente, ambas soltaron un suspiro. Ambas sabían que el amor que sentían no podía ser, mucho menos en sus posiciones. Anna recordó porque había traído a Elsa, así que dejo de abrazarla y se cruzó de brazos._

_- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto preocupada- _

_- Pasa que ni si quiera me haces un escándalo porque me comprometí, han pasado dos meses y tú sigues como si nada –Frunció el ceño-_

_- Anna… -Suspiro audiblemente- Tú sabes…_

_- No, no sé Elsa –La corto- No pareces mi novia, no parece que me ames… -Agacho su mirada y se abrazó así misma- _

"_**La chica perfecta se ha ido…"**_

_- Si realmente fueras más sensata, sabrías que no te digo nada porqué Te Amo –Obligo a la peli-roja a levantar su mirada y cambio su tono de voz a uno realmente frio, que dejaba sin respiración a cualquiera- Por qué no puedo ofrecerte un futuro, porqué quiero pasar todo el tiempo que me quede contigo, ¿Por qué pelear? –Pregunto con el ceño fruncido. Su corazón se había abierto- Somos dos mujeres, no podemos tener hijos, no podemos besarnos en público, no podemos casarnos, no podemos hacer nada, ¿Y qué mejor que te cases, tengas hijos, orgullezcas a tu padre y seas feliz? –Todas aquellas barreras que había interpuesto para no demostrar sus emociones, se estaban desplomando poco a poco, al igual que su voz- Porqué yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, solo… Solo ofrecerte amor, y de amor, no se vive –Tensando su mandíbula- _

_Anna estaba estática mirando aquellos ojos zafiros que le transmitían tanto dolor, jamás había visto tanto dolor en aquellos ojos, jamás se había imaginado todo lo que Elsa sentía, y ella jugando a esperar un berrinche de su novia ¿Irónico? Y estúpido también, al no ver las emociones de la persona la cual amaba en toda esta vida, quien la hacía sentir llena y feliz por primera vez en su vida. Anna salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un sollozo desgarrador, rápidamente tomo entre sus manos aquel rostro pálido y junto sus labios en un casto beso, para hundir la cabeza de Elsa entre sus brazos y llorar junto a ella._

_- Escapa… Escapa conmigo –Dijo antes que un sollozo ahogara un gemido de dolor- _

_- Elsa… -Cerro sus ojos y miro por momentos la luna quien era testigo de todo- Sabes… Sabes que Te Amo, pero no puedo… -Sentencio y se aferró al tembloroso cuerpo-_

_- Hacer feliz a tu padre y darle orgullo, no te dará TÚ felicidad… -Escupió aquellas palabras con un toque de recelo- _

_- Lo sé…_

_**(…)**_

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntaba con el ceño fruncido y acorralándola en la pared-

- E-Elsa, vine a verte… –Se sonrojo violentamente a la cercanía de la peli-dorada-

- ¿Si? Pero eres una señorita prometida –Tomaba posesión de aquella frágil cintura y la atraía hacia su cuerpo, fundiendo ambos cuerpos en una calidez desbordante- ¿Quieres que haga una escena de celos?

- No –Negó rotundamente- Elsa, por favor nos pueden ver –Mirando hacia ambos lados. Estaba atardeciendo en aquel establo, solo se escuchaban los relinchos de los caballos y la estruendosa música de fondo que provenía de la mansión-

- No me importa, tú has venido –Rosando peligrosamente sus labios en el cuello de la oji-celeste- Eres mía, Anna –Susurraba en su oído con una voz ronca mezclada con un toque de lujuria-

Anna, se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento golpeando su cuello, y una leve punzada en su entrepierna delatando la gran excitación que estaba sintiendo. Aquella mujer la enloquecía tanto, hasta el punto de querer desnudarla y hacerle el amor hasta quedar sin razón, pero obviamente no podía, se vería muy mal visto hacer el amor con otra mujer, además de la encargada de los caballos de su establo, estando en la casa de su padre, junto con su prometido, en una fiesta para celebrar su compromiso, cosas que no le importaban a ella, pero no sería nada romántico.

Elsa, al ver la timidez de Anna, sonrió. Sus manos de abarcaron al conocido territorio del abdomen plano de la más baja, subiendo un poco más hasta rosar sus pechos. Desabotono la sencilla blusa que llevaba Anna, para comenzar a trazar un camino de cálidos, despaciosos y apasionados besos pasando por el sujetador de encaje blanco, sintiendo endurecer los pezones. Anna, sentía pequeñas descargas y estremecimientos, junto con leves punzadas en su entrepierna, le encantaba como Elsa la tocaba, como llenaba todo su ser con simples caricias, sabía que Elsa podía llevarla al éxtasis sin tocar su punto de estimulación, lo sabía perfectamente, ya que sentía su humedad crecer cada vez más, pero hacer el amor ahí, no era lo más sabio que pudieran hacer, ya que sintieron pasos acercarse en dirección a ellas. Anna, rápidamente abotono su blusa e hizo señales para que Elsa se escondiera, pero no fue así, Elsa se quedó ahí "Acariciando" a los caballos.

- Amor, estas aquí, pensé que estarías en la fiesta –Entraba al establo bien erguido, a paso de todo un caballero de su categoría-

- Hans, si, estaba hablando con Elsa de los caballos -Intentaba estabilizar su respiración y su sonrojado rostro. Podía sentir sus mejillas arder y la frustración de su cuerpo-

- Sabes que no me gusta que hables con personas de clase baja, ¿Por qué insistes siempre en venir hablarle? –Preguntaba bastante enojado. No le hallaba explicación a que su futura esposa se relacionara con gente de tan poca clase, además de un empleado-

- Hans –Advirtió Anna- Estoy harta de que me des ordenes, no soy tu posesión –Reclamaba con sus manos empuñadas-

- Seré tu marido, es una razón suficiente para decirte que no te mezcles con este tipo de gente –Haciendo un mohín en dirección a Elsa que estaba de espaldas-

- Hans, lárgate, no te quiero ver ahora –Dicho esto, Anna volteo dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar hacia el amor de su vida-

- No, no me des la espalda cuando te hablo, Anna –La agarro fuertemente del antebrazo haciendo que se volteará de manera brusca-

- ¡Me lastimas! –Exclamo de dolor, el agarre era fuerte en su antebrazo. Hizo una mueca de dolor-

- Eso te pasa por ser tan estúpida, me debes respeto ¡Seré tu esposo! –Levantando la mano para estamparla en el rostro de la peli-roja la cual solo cerro los ojos para recibir el golpe-

- ¡No la toques! –Elsa salto como una leona defendiendo a su cachorro encima de Hans, empujándolo para que el golpe no tuviera lugar- No le vuelvas a levantar la mano –Se puso enfrente al hombre, dando la cara y protegiendo a lo más valioso que tenía-

- Oh la bastarda sabe hablar –Sonrió maliciosamente- ¿Sino que? ¿Me golpearas? Vamos, no eres más que una simple mujer, ahora sal de mi camino –Acercándose peligrosamente hacia la peli-dorada quien estaba furiosa-

- ¿Qué me harás? ¿Golpearas a una mujer? Dime quien es el bastardo –Acercándose de la misma manera a aquel hombre tan machista. Agradecía a su hermano que le hubiera enseñado a pelear y ser de la misma altura que el estúpido Hans-

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? Te lo repetiré una vez más –Frunciendo el ceño y empuñando sus manos- _**Sal de mi camino **_–Repitió nuevamente las palabras furiosamente. Ambos estaban cara a cara, con el ceño fruncido y amenazándose por quien cedería-

- Elsa, por favor, déjalo –Suplicaba Anna, sacudiéndola, pero era inútil-

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo deje? Te acaba de levantar la mano –Decía mirando a la peli-roja sobre su hombro y dándole una mirada fulminadora con aquellos ojos zafiros que le penetraron el alma-

- ¡Sal de mi estúpido camino! –Tomo la camisa de cuadrados de Elsa para propinarle un golpe, al igual que ella lo hizo con el-

- ¡Basta! –Gritó Anna para detenerlos, pero ambos ya estaban en el suelo de paja propinándose golpes-

Anna, no sabía qué hacer, trataba de separarlos, pero sus intentos eran vanos. No tuvo más remedio que correr hacia la mansión, en busca de Kristoff, el hermano de Elsa. Corría lo más rápido que podía, estaba aterrada de lo que podía pasarle a Elsa, conociendo a Hans, haría cualquier cosa para correrla y para que jamás volviera a trabajar.

_Temía por Elsa._

_Temía por ellas._

_Temía por el futuro de ambas._

¿Futuro de ambas? No era el momento de pensar en el futuro, pero se preguntaba constantemente, ¿Por qué no había sido valiente al no arrancarse con Elsa? ¿Por qué se casaría con alguien a quien no amaba? ¿Qué quería hacer en su futuro? ¿Estar con alguien que no ama y acostarse con quien sí? Le prometió a su madre, en el umbral de su muerte, ser feliz, pero en estos precisos momentos, estaba rompiendo aquella promesa.

- ¿Anna? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué corres? –Pregunto un caballero ya en edad, con el cabello lleno de canas, con un traje de todo un empresario rico-

- Padre… Elsa… Y Hans –Decía entrecortadamente debido a que su respiración era irregular-

- ¡Kristoff! –Llamo al mozo que estaba sirviendo vino, rápidamente este llego a su lado-

- ¿Qué ocurre señor? –Pregunto preocupado- ¿Anna? ¿Qué pasa?

- E-Elsa.. Hans… En el establo –Intentaba articular las palabras adecuadas, pero no podía-

- Maldición –El rubio salió a toda prisa, dejando el vino por una de las mesas de por ahí-

Anna se quedó allí intentando estabilizar su respiración, su padre la ayudo a sentarse y le entrego un vaso con agua para intentar tranquilizar a su hija, pero le pareció extraño todo el alboroto, era su fiesta de compromiso, debería estar feliz, no toda sudorosa y agitada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –Pregunto de forma autoritaria-

- Pasa que con el estúpido que me comprometiste, casi me golpea –Frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué quieres que me case con alguien a quien no amo? –Pregunto dolida, en estos momentos, quería que estuviera su madre- Tengo que irme –Levantándose-

- No –Se interpuso frente a ella- Es lo mejor para ti –Sentencio, ignorando todas las emociones de su hija-

- ¡No es lo mejor! ¡Yo no lo amo! –Gritó a punto de romper a llorar-

- Anna, basta –Tenso su mandíbula al ver que estaban llamando la atención de algunas personas-

- Disculpe, señorita Anna ¿Puedo bailar con usted? –Pregunto un joven que no sobrepasaba la edad de la peli-roja-

- ¿Por qué no baila con mi padre? El quiero lo mejor para mí –Dijo sarcásticamente, dejando a su padre enfurecido-

- Anna, a mi despacho, ahora –Vio cómo su hija se fue a grandes zancadas- Lo siento, es la emoción por el compromiso

Anna estaba en el despacho, viendo por el hermoso y grande ventanal en dirección al establo, estaba preocupada por Elsa, tenía tanto miedo, ¿Qué iba a suceder? ¿Elsa se iría y la dejaría? Sonrió, no porqué Elsa se iría o la dejaría, sonrió al saber y poner sus manos al fuego, que Elsa, jamás se iría, jamás la dejaría sola, pero aquella sonrisa se esfumo de su rostro, al sentir una punzada de dolor en su pecho. Elsa no podía decir lo mismo de ella. Anna, sabía que era una cobarde, ¿Por qué? Porque ella no había escapado con Elsa.

Un recuerdo vino a su cabeza.

_- Prométeme algo hija… -Decía la mujer tosiendo con dificultad- _

_Anna rápidamente ayudo a su madre a sentarse para que apoyase su espalda en el respaldar de la cama. La peli-roja sintió la mirada de su madre muy intensa al levantar su vista. Se estremeció al mirar los ojos de su madre, de color grisáceo, que le decían a gritos que su muerte se acercaba, sintió un gran dolor en su pecho y como su corazón se encogía._

_- Dime madre… -Sintió como las heladas manos de su progenitora tomaban las cálidas de ella- _

_- No dejarás que nadie te arrebate tu felicidad… Que a pesar de todo serás feliz –Dándole una cálida sonrisa y tosiendo- _

_- Te lo prometo, solo si tu prometes no irte, por favor –Tomando desesperadamente las manos de su madre para aferrarse a ellas- Por favor madre –Sollozando- _

_- Prometo jamás irme, siempre estaré en tu corazón… -Cerrando sus ojos sin borrar su sonrisa-_

_- No, por favor no… -Sintió como su mundo se llenaba de oscuridad, como su llanto se hacía más doloroso, como su madre se iba de su lado…- _

_**(…)**_

- Señorita Elsa, ¿Qué tiene que decir a su favor? –Pregunto el hombre mirando a su hija, a Hans, a Kristoff y a quien le estaba haciendo la pregunta-

- Señor, ella está mintiendo, yo jamás le levantaría la mano a mi futura esposa –Mirando seriamente a su futuro suegro-

- ¿Elsa? –Pregunto ignorando a Hans-

- El sí trato de golpearla –Sentencio mirando desafiante a Hans por el rabillo de su ojo-

- Bueno, no se volverá a repetir –Levantándose de su elegante asiento y poniendo ambas manos en su escritorio- Elsa, por favor pido que se retire de mi ascienda –Dándole la espalda a los cuatro jóvenes-

- Señor… -Intento protestar Kristoff, pero Elsa lo impidió posando una mano en su hombro- Si tú te vas yo me voy –Mirando a su hermana con el ceño fruncido-

- No, te quedarás –Dándole una mirada fugaz a la peli-roja, Kristoff entendió perfectamente- Yo estaré bien –Dándole una débil sonrisa-

- Elsa no se irá –Empuño sus manos y se acercó al escritorio de su padre- Y yo no me casaré con él –Apuntando al castaño-

- Anna, ¿Qué estás diciendo? –El hombre se giró y le dio una mirada fulminante a su hija-

- Lo que escuchaste, sino…

- ¿Sino que? –Pregunto furioso-

- ¿Sabes? Mi madre dijo que fuera feliz, al precio que fuera y que nadie me arrebatará mi felicidad –Mordiendo su labio inferior-

- Tu madre siempre decía tonterías –Restándole importancia al tema-

- Me voy –Tomando la mano de Elsa- Yo la amo, sé que no entenderás, que jamás me dejarás estar con una mujer, pero prefiero no tener nada y aceptar lo que me ofrece esta mujer –Entregándole una sonrisa a la peli-dorada- Me ofrece amor, y trataremos de vivir de amor

- Anna, quiero tu felicidad –Apretaba la mano de la peli-roja gentilmente-

- Tú eres mi felicidad, Elsa –Sentenció para luego mirar a su padre- Me voy –Tomando la mano de Kristoff y jalando a ambos hermanos hacia la salida de aquella mentira-

- ¡Si sales por esa puerta, con estos muertos de hamb-

- ¿Qué? ¿Me desheredaras? Haz lo que quieras –Se encogió de hombros y bajo corriendo hacia el salón-

Anna vio como todas las personas miraban hacia la gran escalera en la cual estaban ella, Elsa y Kristoff. Miró hacia atrás y vio a su padre rojo de furia gritando maldiciones, sonrió. Soltó la mano de Kristoff y tomo ambas manos de Elsa, le dio una cálida sonrisa y antes de besarla le dijo _"Seré tu sol, solo si tú eres mi luna"_ Todos quedaron sorprendidos, incluso Hans. Nuevamente Anna tomo la mano de Kristoff quien solo miraba con una sonrisa, los tres salieron corriendo junto con todas las miradas detrás de ellos, los tres reían como los jóvenes que eran. Elsa se subió junto con Anna a un caballo y Kristoff en otro, así fue como robaron dos caballos de la gente que había ido a la celebración.

- Elsa… Te amo –Aferrándose a la cintura de la peli-dorada, sintiendo el libre aire golpear su rostro-

- Y yo a ti, Anna… -Sonriendo tontamente- ¿Qué haremos?

- Tratar de vivir del amor que me ofreciste –Sonrió-


End file.
